Mad Cry
by knuckles009
Summary: When Youtubers go for a camping trip, things go horribly wrong. I suck at summaries :P Warning: Character Death, possible gore...I think that's it.


Pewdie's POV:

There I was, running from an unknown reason. I didn't know why but I knew I had to get away from something. Something capable of tearing me limb from limb, capable of ripping my head off my body. The branches of several trees scratched my face and I saw the main gate. I was so close to forgetting this ordeal ever happened when I tripped on a stupid rock and fell on my stomach. I got up and started to get away but unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough. The killer grabbed me by the neck, whipped me around so he could look me dead in the eyes and raised me in the air. I didn't know what I was thinking but I opened my eyes to see my murderer. "Cry?" I croaked and I could feel myself calm down by just a little bit. Lightning illuminated the dark forest and I saw his face- or mask for that matter- in an instant. That previously poker-face painted mask had a mouth like it was ripped open yet it was stitched at both ends and the eyes were smiling in a horrifying manner. The white paint was smeared and splattered with blood that came from the people he previously killed- Toby, Jack, Russ and God knows who else. How did it come to this? It all started so normally.

_Flashback-_

"I can't believe we're really going on a camping trip!" I said, excitement wheeling in my voice as I hugged my bag. Cry, Toby, Jack, Russ, Marzia and I were on a rented bus heading for the wilderness for our first group camping trip. "Didn't you go on one as a kid?" Russ asked me as he turned the vehicle right. I shook my head and Marzia rested her head on my shoulder, making me blush. Everyone, of course, noticed this and started giggling. I told them to stop and that this was perfectly normal. Cry was the only one who was quiet. He was in the farthest seat in the back of the bus. Even though he was wearing his mask, I could feel he was glaring at me and Marzia. I've heard rumors from the others that Cry has a crush on me but I never listened. I would need to hear it from the guy involved. "Hey, Cry" Toby called and Cry looked up from his hateful glare. "Jealous?" The others started making fun of him. He raised his mask just a little bit to reveal his mouth and,I swear I could feel an evil, bone-chilling aura coming from my friend. He stood up and walked up to the driver's seat and waited. Everyone fell silent and wondered what could Cry be thinking about. He waited until we were 200 kilometers away from the main gate before he gripped the steering wheel and jerked towards a huge tree. Everyone panicked and screamed, begging him to stop whatever he was planning. He looked back and saw Marzia holding onto me for dear life and it seemed to make him angrier. He stepped on the gas pedal and the bus seemed to go 1000 miles an hour. The bus collided with the massive tree, killing Russ as the dashboard crushed his pelvic bone and possibly his internal organs. Everyone else, including me, escaped through the crushed windows. Marzia, on the other hand, was too terrified to run away. I stopped and yelled "Marzia, come on!" She remained in the bus, shivering and hugging her legs close to her chest. "Marzia! Marzia, come on! Let's go!" I could see Cry's mask change but I didn't see how it looked. I saw in horror as Cry took her by the hair and ripped her head off, the blood, the gore. Everything about that scene was just so terrifying. I knew if I got out of this alive, it would haunt me for the rest of my days. Jack pulled me by the shirt and away from the gruesome murder. "No! We have to go back! I can't leave Marzia!" I struggled. "I have to-" "Dude, she's dead!" Jack tried to snap me out of my daze. "We have to get outta here! Cry's gone mad! He's gonna kill us all. We have to get out now!" The others and I ran as fast as we could as Cry started to climb out of the destroyed vehicle, blood dripping from his mask and clothes. He ran towards us, trying to decide who he was gonna kill next. He caught up with Toby, grabbed him by his throat and slashed Toby's left cheek wide open until the mark reach up to his ear. He dropped the dead body and slowly drifted his killer gaze to me and Jack. We ran and ran for weeks, going in circles in the gloomy forest, trying to find a way out of Cry's murder spree.

_-End of Flashback-_

"Any last words, Pewds?" Cry asked as he raised his blood-stained knife for me to see. "P-ple-eas-se, C-Cr-ry" I begged, tears running down my cheeks. My voice shaky with fear and exhaustion as he choked me, his nails making marks on the skin. "Do-o-n't d-d-do th-thi-i-s. Th-this i-isn't y-you." "How would you know who I'm supposed to be?!" He asked me angrily. "I've spent so long thinking about you and crying myself to sleep.! Well, that's over now!" _Help!_ That small familiar voice caught my attention. I looked at Cry's mask and as he talked a small _"Help me! Please!"_ melded with the growling voice I was currently hearing. Then I realized. Cry's mask was taking over him, probably even locking the real Cry somewhere in his subconscious. "Ryan! It's the mask!" I shouted, trying to get Ryan's attention. "What are you talking about?!" _"Help! Someone!"_ "Ryan's gone!" I guess I had to take matters into my own hands. I wriggled my hands and tried to reach the dreaded mask but Cry just laughed and pushed my back into a tree, causing me to wince in pain. I felt a branch underneath my palm. I grabbed it, broke it off and slashed it towards the mask, which fell off Ryan's handsome face. Ryan let my neck go and tried to catch his breath. I did the same as I walked up to him, patting him on the shoulder as we both looked at the white mask that was trying to get me killed as moment ago was now a plain white mask, the way it looked before. Ryan thanked me with a kiss on my lips and I kissed him back. I never realized how I really felt about Ryan, how I was so happy to see him back to normal and most importantly, how I loved him. "Come on." I beckoned as I broke the sweet kiss. "Let's go home."

_-Seven years later-_

"Mom! Look what I found!"

"Catherine how many times do I have to tell you not to just pick things up?"

"But it's so cute! Can I keep it anyway?"

"No, Catherine. It's so dirty. Look at it."

"Rebecca, let the our daughter have the mask. It's not like it gonna kill us all."

The parents didn't notice the girl put the mask on. The girl jerked, grabbed a knife from the picnic basket and raised it behind her mother.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**-The End-**


End file.
